Home
by amy.ward.906
Summary: A girl comes through the anomaly into the Forest of Dean. She has ties with Cutter and a rough past. How does she know Cutter? Why was she on the other side of the anomaly? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval or its brilliant creators.**

**A/N: Okay this is my first and only Primeval fanfiction, so be nice and let me know what you think. Read It, Love It, Review it!**

**A/N: If I make any Primeval mistakes, please let me know, as I want to get this right. I love this show!**

It had been a slow day at the ARC, until now… the alarm started going off and Jess read the Anomaly Detector to get a location on where it was at.

"That's odd," she said.

"Location Jess...where is it?"

"Um Connor…"

"Now would be good." Abby said to Jess through the communication device.

"Okay…the anomaly is located in the Forest of Dean."

Abby and Connor look at each other. "There hasn't been an anomaly there since…

"Since we first started with Cutter," Connor said, finishing Abby's sentence. As they drove there Jess told them, "I'm sending backup, the full team; Matt, Becker, everyone."

"Why Jess? Because of the location?" Connor asked.

"No, something's off about this off. The readings show it's going to close 5 minutes after you arrive."

"The anomaly's never close that fast," Abby says.

"Hence the backup," Lester says, chiming in through the comm.

As they arrived and Connor set up the ALD (Anomaly Locking Device), he called out to Abby, "Something's coming through."

Just then something came flying out of the anomaly. Landing on the ground, Becker and his men had guns pointing at it, until the thing started to rise. It was a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up every day and trying to survive was becoming a routine part of life, ever since she came through the anomaly, but there was no time for idle thoughts. She had to get water while her mom went to get food.

When she got to the water hole, she saw something glinting in the distance. She recognized it immediately and finished gathering water before running back to the camp. "Mom," she called out repeatedly.

"What is it Beth?" Natalie asked her daughter.

"I… I saw…" she said trying to catch her breath, "I saw the anomaly."

Her mom was stunned for a brief moment before snapping out of her stunned state and gathering all their things and heading with her daughter to where the anomaly was. Upon arriving at the spot though, the situation turned bleak.

The anomaly was in a dead end cavern and all around them were little crevices, openings, with pterodactyls all over.

"It's a hunting ground," Natalie said. Beth's eyes suddenly saw the bones of several animals littering the ground. Then as she looked up at the anomaly she realized something.

"Mom it's closing," Beth said.

Quickly Natalie formulated a plan in her mind, "On the count of 3 we make a run and jump through, 1…2…3!" she yelled. Beth and Natalie started running and the pterodactyls started swooping down from the openings.

One in particular dove towards Beth. Beth saw it and dove to the ground. As it started attacking her, she rolled onto her back, so she could fight it off. Then a rock struck it.

Natalie had seen this beast swoop towards Beth and decided to divert its attention. As it looked up at Natalie, she realized it was Juggernaut. She had nicknamed this creature that during a fight she had with it last year, during which she gave it a scar on the side of its face leading towards its left eye.

The pterodactyl left Beth and headed towards Natalie. Beth, seeing what her mom was doing, attacked Juggernaut from behind, getting swiped by its talon across her arm and leg. Natalie threw another rock and yelled to Beth, "RUN!"

"But Mom-

"NOW!" Natalie yelled at Beth, knowing the anomaly was closing and that she had only mere seconds left. Beth took her mom's advice and ran. Jumping through and landing in dirt, she lay there breathing heavily. Slowly pushing herself up from the ground, she turned towards the anomaly as it closed.

"No…" she said, almost in a whisper, before her legs buckled underneath her, bringing her to meet the ground once more.


End file.
